


Stay

by el3anorrigby



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caring Illya, Fictober, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, oblivious in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3anorrigby/pseuds/el3anorrigby
Summary: Napoleon is sick but insists he isn’t. Illya thinks he’s the most insufferable person ever.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaijusizefeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/gifts).



Illya wasn’t impressed with Napoleon’s insistence that he was fine. He had been coughing and sneezing for two days and by the third day, his protests were losing their credibility. Finally surrendering to his illness, he was now lying on the sofa of his apartment in sweats, bundled underneath layers of thick blankets. 

“You have a 102 temperature. That is high for someone who is not sick.”

Napoleon groaned. Illya had insisted he’d stay the night when he saw Napoleon’s condition had worsened and Napoleon couldn’t say no even even if he wanted to. And now he’d have to bear Illya’s non stop nagging.

“It wasn’t bad at first.”

Illya only ignored Napoleon’s attempt of an excuse, picking up the phone without saying another word to him.

“What are you doing? Who are you calling?” Napoleon asked quietly, still stubborn despite his shivering form.

“Calling Gaby. And then the doctor. There is no way you are going for mission tomorrow. Not until you get better.”

“But I might feel better tomorrow,” Napoleon grumbled but then he started coughing and all his arguments were invalid. Huddling deeper into the blankets, Napoleon closed his eyes and heard Illya rapidly explaining to Gaby about his high fever and then something about himself not joining the mission as well. Was Illya ditching Waverly’s assignment just so he could take care of him? If his head wasn’t throbbing so much, Napoleon would have questioned his partner but decided going to sleep was the better option for him at the moment.

When he felt hands shaking him awake, Napoleon opened his eyes and found Illya next to him with a glass of water and two aspirins in his hand.

“How long have I slept?”

“Maybe half an hour. Doctor will arrive soon. Meanwhile, take this.”

Napoleon groaned as Illya propped him up against the cushions. “Thanks, Peril. Thanks for taking care of me.”

Illya just shrugged. “Is no trouble. But you must go to bed after the doctor sees you. You will need rest.”

“I’m not arguing this time,” Napoleon said as he blinked and rubbed his eyes after taking his aspirins. “I feel like shit.”

“I know. While you were sleeping, I noticed this. Your breathing wasn’t too good either. Too rapid.”

A smile slowly began to spread on Napoleon’s face. “So you watched me while I slept?”

Illya grunted. Why did Napoleon have to ask him these questions? He wanted to switch topics but then Napoleon started with another one.

“Do you worry about me?”

Feeling slightly awkward, Illya rubbed his hand down his face, then offered a retort. “Shut up. Is normal to worry when someone is sick.”

“So, let’s say, if Waverly gets sick, you worry too and will stay the night like you’re doing right now? What about Gaby?” Napoleon said with a grin, followed by a rough cough.

“The fever is making you talk nonsense.” 

Illya quickly headed for the kitchen, taking the empty glass with him before Napoleon could see the heat that was blooming on his cheeks.

“I think I like you when you take care of me like this,” Napoleon said in a half teasing manner before he started coughing harder.

“And I think you’ve lost your mind!” Illya fired back from the kitchen.

“Whatever you say, Peril,” Napoleon said in between coughs. “Deny it all you want, but you love me. Right?”

Illya didn’t respond. But he really felt like strangling Napoleon right at the moment.

xx

After the doctor came and went, prescribing some medication and proclaiming Napoleon had the flu and to call him again if things got worse, Illya helped him off the sofa. He was sentenced to a couple of days of rest, with plenty of fluids, before he could return to work.

“I think the doctor was wrong. I’m starting to feel a lot better…” Napoleon began, and then he staggered.

“The doctor wasn’t wrong. This is not feeling better,” Illya muttered as he grabbed Napoleon around the waist. After steadying him on his feet, Illya looked at him with concern.

“You okay?”

“Sorry, just a little light-headed…”

“Let’s get you to bed.”

Napoleon was tempted to tease Illya about his suggestion, but the fever was really starting to take its toll on him. He just wanted to sleep until all the ache in his body went away. When they eventually reached his bed, Illya tucked Napoleon in, but couldn’t help but rolled his eyes when Napoleon remarked how sweet Illya was being to him and how much he thought Illya loved him. 

“Seriously, you are insufferable. And the medicine is making you worse.”

When Illya was about to move away from the bed, Napoleon grabbed his forearm, his grip firm around it. Illya’s eyes were quick upon him, questions swirling in his head at Napoleon’s behaviour. It must be the medication that was making him needy and clingy but Illya couldn’t resist those bleeding blue eyes and the pout Napoleon was making.

“What is it, Cowboy?”

“I’m sorry.”

This time Napoleon really had Illya scratching his head. “Sorry? For what?”

“I’m sorry that you’re having to deal with me like this.”

Illya shook his head. He immediately sat down beside Napoleon on the bed, his hand that was free from Napoleon’s grip coming up to cup his cheek softly. “Stop talking so much and just be sick. Let me worry about the rest, okay?”

Napoleon smiled at Illya’s choice of words. He was trying to be stoic, but what he really wanted more than anything else was for Illya to lie down with him, so he could curl up against him and get some sleep. Would he stay if Napoleon asked him?

“Illya?”

“Yes?”

Napoleon closed his eyes and sighed when Illya moved his hand to his forehead.

“Do you mind staying with me for the night?” Napoleon murmured.

Illya hummed and when Napoleon looked at him again he was nodding. “I can sleep on the sofa. You can call me in case you need something.”

“Do you think I’m contagious?”

“What?”

Illya looked confused. Then he understood what Napoleon was asking of him.

“Oh, you mean…”

“Yes. I want you to be _here_ , with me. Stay with me.”

Napoleon knew he probably sounded and looked pathetic, but at this point, he really didn’t care.  
“Please?”

Illya’s heart skipped a few beats at the way Napoleon was pleading for him to stay and all he could mutter in the end was, “Okay.” 

Napoleon felt the bed dip after Illya had turned off the main light of the room and switched on the lamp on his side of the bed. He propped himself up on a couple of pillows resting against the headboard and then turned so he was facing Napoleon. In the dim light, their eyes met. Illya simply watched Napoleon, who despite feeling completely miserable, was actually content because he had Illya by his side. Before long, sleepiness took over him and he drifted off to sleep with the feel of Illya’s fingers brushing his hair out of his face and then threading it while placing a loving kiss on his forehead. 

This was a first. And tomorrow when he’s feeling better, he would tell Illya about what it really meant having him there when he needed him.


End file.
